


Perfection

by nightskaii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskaii/pseuds/nightskaii
Summary: W pewnym momencie Harry spostrzegł, że ma troszkę więcej ciała niż kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Dlatego postanowił coś z tym zrobić, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami.





	1. Początek nowego życia

**Author's Note:**

> x Nie promuje zaburzeń odżywiania! Uważam, że jest to jedno z największych gówien na świecie, bo sama w tym siedzę, więc jeśli masz za słabe nerwy lub wiesz, że czytanie może źle wpłynąć na twoją chorobę, to nie czytaj tego! Najważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie x
> 
> x Fanfiction jest oparte na moich własnych doświadczeniach, moich własnych początkach i przeżyciach - bardzo proszę, miejcie to na uwadze. To, że ty tego nie przeżyłeś w taki sposób, nie znaczy, że ja tak tego nie odczułam x
> 
> x W ff trochę pomieszałam ważne elementy z Zakonu Feniksa oraz Księcia Półkrwi. Syriusz przeżył, a Harry zamieszkał razem z nim x

Od autorki:  
x Mam nadzieję, iż moja praca się wam spodoba. Na początku, chciałabym od razu przeprosić za przerwę, jaką planuje, gdyż od niedzieli do soboty wyjeżdżam, a później - znając mnie - będę miała depresję powyjazdową, więc następnego rozdziału możecie oczekiwać koło 31.07  
x Nie promuje zaburzeń odżywiania! Jeśli ten tekst ma na ciebie wpłynąć źle, to go nie czytaj - nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za twoje zdrowie psychiczne i nie chcę, żeby ktoś odebrał to ff w zły sposób. Możecie się tu spotkać z niską samooceną oraz bardzo ciężką chorobą jaką jest anoreksja. Decyzja należy tylko do ciebie.  
x Nastąpiły tu zmiany w kanonie - Syriusz żyje, a Harry z nim zamieszkał. Wydarzenia dzieją się w trakcie szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie.

Rozdział 1 - Początek nowego życia

\- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - zapytał Syriusz, kiedy blady jak ściana chłopak wrócił z łazienki i usiadł obok niego w salonie na kanapie. Mężczyzna odłożył czytaną gazetę na stolik, po czym przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.

Harry jedynie westchnął głośno. Był chory i najprawdopodobniej miał w tamtym momencie gorączkę, a oprócz tego ledwo siedział przez okropny ból mięśni. Chorowanie w wakacje to była najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Zwłaszcza, że był to ostatni dzień przerwy letniej i niedługo miał wrócić do swojej ukochanej szkoły, więc chciał jak najlepiej spędzić ostatnie chwile ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Właśnie - ojcem chrzestnym. Dokładnie dwa miesiące temu Syriusz Black został uniewinniony, a oficjalne przeprosiny pojawiły się w Proroku Codziennym. Dzięki bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic Harry mógł w końcu z nim zamieszkać i uwolnić się od swojego wujostwa. On i Syriusz w końcu stali się rodziną. Mimo ciągłego zagrożenia, jakie czekało na chłopaka - Voldemorta nadal chciał go zabić - obydwoje mogli powiedzieć to samo. Byli szczęśliwi. Czasami nawet młody Potter zastanawiał się, czy aby to wszystko nie było snem.

Postanowili zamieszkać na Grimmauld Place, ponieważ wciąż była ona kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa, dzięki czemu Harry mógł się przez ten czas częściej spotykać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Hermiona oraz rodzina Weasleyów na cały lipiec wprowadziła się do nich, a w sierpniu dwa razy w tygodniu spotykali się na gry i rozmowy. Oprócz tego Syriusz bardzo nalegał, żeby Remus Lupin, jego najlepszy przyjaciel zamieszkał w domu Blacków z nimi na stałe. Powodem tej decyzji było to, że po tylu latach rozłąki Lupin na nowo stał się dla Syriusza rodziną, a mieszkanie oddzielnie nie miało większego sensu. Było wystarczająco miejsca, żeby każdy z nich miał swój własny kącik. Poza tym zostało wiele pustych pokojów, które były w bardzo dobrym stanie, więc Remus nie mógł mu odmówić. Zwłaszcza, że on również był samotny i to była jego szansa na uwolnienie się od śmierci w samotności. Na dodatek Nimfadora Tonks również przyjęła zaproszenie Syriusza i za kilka dni miała z nimi zamieszkać. Przez całą atmosferę, jaka panowała w domu i dzięki temu, że mężczyzna nie był zamknięty na Grimmauld Place, nie czuł aż takiej odrazy do tego miejsca, a nawet je polubił.

\- Już jest nawet okej - stwierdził po dłuższej chwili Harry. 

\- Zrobić ci herbatę? 

\- Nie. Wystarczająco długo już leżę w łóżku, muszę coś porobić, bo oszaleje. 

Faktycznie. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył kiedy minęły trzy dni od czasu, gdy się rozchorował. Jedyne, co pamiętał to było to, jak prawie nie dobiegł do łazienki i jak Syriusz w nocy musiał go ratować przed zasłabnięciem. Biedak nie miał pojęcia, co robić i jak mu pomóc, gdyż tak właściwie to bardzo rzadko chorował, a w trakcie pobytu w Azkabanie może zdarzyło się to dwa razy, więc od razu napisał list do Molly, mamy najlepszego przyjaciela Harry’ego, prosząc kobietę o radę.

\- A może byś coś zjadł? - zaproponował Black, biorąc ponownie do ręki gazetę, którą czytał przed przyjściem chrześniaka. - Nie jadłeś od wczoraj…

\- Bo i tak wylądowałoby to w kiblu. Zresztą, jak wszystko, co zjadłem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni - przerwał mu odrobinę zirytowany. Syriusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jednak postanowił tego nie komentować i w spokoju kontynuował czytanie.

Harry podniósł się z kanapy i skierował w stronę kuchni, gdzie zrobił sobie herbatę. Kiedy usiadł przy stole, zauważył Proroka Codziennego sprzed kilku tygodni. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się tam wziął, jednak był w niej artykuł z przeprosinami Syriusza, więc Harry podejrzewał, że mężczyzna z satysfakcją przypominał sobie tę chwilę. W końcu niecodziennie Ministerstwo Magii przyznaje się do błędu i publicznie przeprasza poszkodowanego. Black również dostał pokaźną sumę za lata spędzone w więzieniu. 

Na ruszającej się czarno-białej fotografii znajdował się Harry razem z ojcem chrzestnym. I w tamtym momencie chłopak porównał siebie sprzed dwóch miesięcy i z teraz. 

Ewidentnie przybyło mu ciała. Musiał ważyć jakieś trzy kilogramy więcej, co sprawiło, że Potter poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Chłopak położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu i faktycznie, odrobinę mu się brzuch zaokrąglił. Niby zauważył to już dawno temu, jednak dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Z twarzy również zrobił się odrobinę pulchny i - na Merlina! - miał drugi podbródek.

\- Mieszkanie z Syriuszem najwyraźniej nie działa na moją wagę najlepiej - mruknął, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku łazienki, gdzie od razu wysunął spod szafki wagę.

\- Och…

Ważył sześćdziesiąt cztery kilogramy przy wzroście metr sześćdziesiąt sześć. Był całkiem blisko nadwagi, co sprawiło, że chłopak poczuł drobne ukłucie w sercu. Pani Weasley zawsze musiała go dokarmiać z powodu jego niedowagi, ale teraz…?

\- Może przejdę na dietę - mruknął do siebie, kiedy schował już wagę pod szafkę. - W sumie nie zaszkodzi mi zrzucić pięć kilogramów i przestać żreć to niezdrowe jedzenie…

Dobra - pomyślał, wychodząc z łazienki. - Od jutra dieta.

Zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu wrócił do kuchni, gdzie dopił swoją herbatę, po czym wrócił do siedzącego w salonie Syriusza. 

\- Remus i Tonks mają zaraz wrócić - poinformował go mężczyzna po spojrzeniu na zegarek. Robiło się już późno. - Poszli do jakiegoś mugolskiego sklepu budowlanego kupić rzeczy potrzebne do remontu starego pokoju Andromedy. Powiedziała, że skoro ma tu zamieszkać, to jej pokój musi być bardziej jej, a jej matka kompletnie nie miała gustu. 

Mówiąc to, mężczyzna uśmiechał się delikatnie. Harry poczuł ulgę - cieszył się, że jego ojciec chrzestny będzie miał zapewnioną opiekę - jeśli tak to można nazwać - przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza, że dzięki zbliżeniu się do córki swojej kuzynki, Black mógł odbudować swoją relację z Andromedą, która podobnie jak on została kiedyś wydziedziczona.

\- Mogłaby wyremontować najlepiej cały dom - zaśmiał się młody Potter. Mimo porządku, jaki już zapanował na Grimmauld Place 12, przez te okropne tapety cały czas panował mrok i mieszkanie kompletnie nie sprawiało wrażenia przytulnego. Chociaż, Harry wcale nie narzekał na swój pokój. Był dość przytulny i po przeniesieniu swoich rzeczy, całkiem ładny. 

Syriusz również się zaśmiał, co bardzo przypominało szczeknięcie psa.

\- Taa… Przydałoby się.

Harry’ego nagle ogarnęło delikatne znużenie oraz zrobiło się trochę chłodniej. Chociaż było zdecydowanie lepiej niż chwilę wcześniej i wydawało mu się, że następnego dnia będzie jak nowo narodzony. Jednak teraz ból mięśni i stan podgorączkowy nie sprawiały, iż tryskał energią. 

Chwilę później do domu weszli Remus razem z Nimfadorą, która - jak to miała w zwyczaju - potknęła się o wystającą nogę trolla i z hukiem upadła jak długa na podłogę w holu. 

\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknęła, podnosząc się. - Nienawidzę tego czegoś!

Black i Harry spojrzeli na siebie rozbawieni.

\- Powtarzasz to za każdym razem, kiedy przekraczasz próg tego domu - skomentował Remus Lupin. Po chwili obydwoje pojawili się w salonie. Wzrok mężczyzny od razu padł na nastolatka. - Jak się czujesz Harry?

\- Znacznie lepiej - odparł chłopak, podnosząc się i pomimo odrobinę złego samopoczucia, zabierając się do pomocy w przenoszeniu wszystkich rzeczy potrzebnych do remontu. W końcu się na coś przyda. - Muszę już wstać, bo ledwo wytrzymuję w łóżku - westchnął, wchodząc po schodach, następnie idąc do pierwszego pokoju po prawej stronie. - Kiedy zaczynacie?

\- Jutro z samego rana - odpowiedziała Nimfadora, z uśmiechem wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Tego dnia miała krótkie fioletowe włosy i zielone oczy, gdyż nigdy nie mogła się zdecydować, czy lepiej jej było z zielonymi czy brązowymi, więc postanowiła co drugi dzień zmieniać kolor. 

Po chwili wszystkie rzeczy zostały przeniesione do pokoju Tonks i w czwórkę siedzieli przy kominku. Syriusz z Remusem dyskutowali na temat ostatniego spotkania Zakonu Feniksa, a konkretniej głupiego nauczyciela eliksirów Severusa Snape'a, natomiast Tonks zabawiała rozmową Harry’ego, który robił się coraz bardziej zmęczony.

\- Wróciłabym do Hogwartu - westchnęła kobieta. - Nigdy nie zapomnę tych cudownych chwil spędzonych ze starymi przyjaciółmi!

\- Co się z nimi stało? - zapytał chłopak, wpatrując się w rozmarzoną Tonks. 

\- Charlie Weasley należy do Zakonu i w sumie czasami zdarzy mi się zamienić z nim kilka zdań - powiedziała. Harry’ego odrobinę zaskoczyła ta wiadomość - nie spodziewał się tego, że Nimfadora przyjaźniła się z bratem jego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Mary Robbins wyjechała do Francji, a z Denisem McCourtney nie utrzymuję kontaktu. Nawet nie wiem, co się z nim teraz dzieje…

Harry nigdy nie myślał, co się stanie z nim i jego przyjaciółmi, ale wiedział, że na pewno nie dojdzie do tego, że nie będą się ze sobą spotykać i rozmawiać. Za wiele razem przeszli i po pięciu latach nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez nich. A poza Ronem i Hermioną miał jeszcze Neville’a, Ginny oraz Lunę, z którymi również chciał pozostać w jak najlepszym kontakcie.

Ale w tamtym momencie nie musiał się martwić - miał przed sobą jeszcze dwa wspaniałe lata w Hogwarcie.

\- A tak poza tym… - zaczęła Tonks po chwili ciszy. - Spotkałam mojego cudownego kuzyna Malfoya na Pokątnej.

Potter spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. W jednej chwili jego zmęczenie odeszło na drugi plan, zastąpione ciekawością.

\- Wyglądał okropnie - kontynuowała. - Wydaje mi się, że może być w coś zamieszany, bo wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Może jakby miał coś do załatwienia...

Harry podejrzewał, że Malfoy zacznie kombinować i mieszać. Już podczas zakupów tydzień wcześniej, kiedy go spotkał, zauważył, iż zrobił się bardzo nerwowy oraz dziwny. Nawet nie zwrócił na Wybrańca najmniejszej uwagi, co było dziwne, gdyż Draco nigdy nie przepuszczał okazji, żeby podręczyć chłopaka. Ewidentnie coś się w jego życiu działo i Harry’emu wydawało się, że miało to coś wspólnego z Voldemortem.

A on się dowie, co ostatnio chodziło blondynowi po głowie.

Dzień przed powrotem do szkoły Harry postanowił się ponownie zważyć. Przez ostatnie sześć dni starał się nie podjadać, więcej spacerować i unikać niezdrowego jedzenia. Nawet mu się to udało - jedynie raz skusił się na kostkę czekolady w przerwie między drugim śniadaniem a obiadem, co nie znięchęciło go do dalszej pracy nad sobą. Wręcz bardziej go zmotywowało.

\- Jakim cudem?! - zapytał siebie samego odrobinę zdenerwowany.

Ważył kilogram więcej. Kilogram więcej! Jakim cholernym cudem nie schudł?

Dobra, koniec zabawy, tak nie może być - pomyślał oburzony, kiedy wyszedł z łazienki. - Najwyraźniej jem za dużo. Muszę się trochę bardziej ograniczyć. Koniec z drugim śniadaniem i podwieczorkami.

Ta głupia cyfra na wadze sprawiła, że momentalnie odechciało mu się wszystkiego. Przez całe sześć dni tak się męczył, żeby nie podjadać i jeść wszystko zgodnie z planem, a przytył. Musiał się jeszcze bardziej wziąć w garść, gdyż zaraz będzie wyglądał jak Dudley - stare ubrania kuzyna powoli przestawały na nim wisieć. Syriusz niby proponował mu pójście na zakupy, ale Potter stwierdził, że nowe bluzki nie były mu potrzebne. Poza tym tak właściwie nie miał ochoty na żaden wypad do sklepu z ubraniami.

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju, po czym wziął do ręki nowo kupiony dziennik. Miał mu służyć do zajęć transmutacji, jednak gdzieś na pewno znajdowały się jakieś zapasowe zeszyty, które będzie mógł przeznaczyć do tego przedmiotu. A nawet jeśli, to zawsze mógł się wybrać do Hogsmeade i sobie dokupić, ponieważ w pierwszym tygodniu jeszcze nic ważnego się nie działo. 

Od tego dnia, zamierzał jeść przez pół i zapisywać wszystko, co wziął do ust. Dzięki temu w końcu przejmie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i uzyska piękną, szczupłą sylwetkę. Nic nie mogło pójść źle - był tak bardzo zmotywowany, iż nawet nie myślał o porażce. 

Aktualna waga: 65,2kg

Chciałbym ważyć: 59kg

Mój wzrost: 166cm

Data: 31.08.1995

Dziś zjadłem:

\- Okej - mruknął do siebie Harry, bardzo zadowolony ze swojego pomysłu. - Pora na śniadanie.

Syriusz razem z Tonks i Remusem już składali meble w pokoju Nimfadory, decydując się zrobić to po mugolsku, żeby spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu. Kobiecie kończył się powoli urlop, więc każda minuta poświęcona na przyjemnej pracy w towarzystwie Łapy oraz Lunatyka była naprawdę cenna.

Harry na początku chciał zjeść dwie kanapki, jednak po dłuższym namyśle, postanowił zjeść jedną bez masła z serem żółtym i pomidorem, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wytrzymać do obiadu, który miał się odbyć dopiero za cztery godziny. To był naprawdę długi czas, dlatego zaplanował ogromne sprzątanie swojego pokoju i sprawdzenie wszystkich prac domowych, aby zająć się czymś i nie myśleć o jedzeniu. Do tego wypije litr wody, aby zapełnić sobie żołądek i nie czuć aż tak dużego głodu.

\- Jedna kanapka mniej, tym szybciej do celu.

Gdy już zjadł śniadanie, zrobił sobie herbatę z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru (nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dodaniem go, ponieważ wręcz nienawidził niesłodkiej herbaty) i poszedł do swojego pokoju, wcielając swój plan w życie.


	2. Dziennik i zioło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie! Następny rozdział pojawi się za ok. 3, 4 dni x  
> x Dietę znalazłam na internecie, nie stosujcie jej w domu, gdyż jest baaaardzo wyniszczająca x  
> x Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba x

Rozdział 2 - Dziennik i zioło

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale z łatwością udało mu się zjeść jedynie trzy posiłki w ciągu jednego dnia. Pozostali mieszkańcy domu nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi, zbyt zajęci urządzaniem pokoju Nimfadory, co nieco ułatwiło chłopakowi sprawę, gdyż nie miał ochoty chwalić się swoją dietą. Kiedy wróci w trakcie przerwy świątecznej wszyscy będą mogli podziwiać jego cudowną przemianę. Najpierw wróci chudszy, a później wróci z wyrobioną masą mięśniową.

Waga oczywiście się nie zmieniła, co nieco zirytowało Harry’ego, jednak starał się sobie wmówić, iż nic nie przychodziło szybko i za tydzień na pewno zobaczy efekty. Odrobinę go to przerażało, ponieważ następnego dnia obudził się potwornie głodny i jedna kanapka mu nie wystarczyła, ale próbował być pozytywny. Zawsze na samym początku było trudno, dopiero później organizm się przyzwyczaja do mniejszej ilości jedzenia, więc za parę tygodni Harry będzie się śmiał z tego, ile jadł.

Spokojnie spakował ostatnią książkę do swojego kufra, po czym z ogromnym wysiłkiem go zamknął. Podniósł się z kolan i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się do biblioteki. Obiecał Neville’owi, że poszuka książki o roślinach śródziemnomorskich, która była mu potrzebna na dodatkowe lekcje zielarstwa z profesor Sprout.

\- Jestem gotowy do wyjścia, tylko muszę znaleźć jeszcze jedną książkę - powiedział swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, który przyglądał się półce z kryminałami.

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho, odrywając wzrok od jednej z książek i spojrzał na Harry’ego odrobinę zmartwiony.

\- Czuję się zobowiązany do powiedzenia tego - zaczął spokojnie. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, ale minęła bardzo długa chwila, zanim mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał. Potter od razu zauważył, iż najwyraźniej Syriuszowi z trudem przychodziły wypowiadane słowa. - Nie pozwól, by sytuacja sprzed dwóch miesięcy się powtórzyła.

Harry’emu zabiło mocniej serce. Tak właściwie, to spodziewał się, że Syriusz w końcu postanowi z nim o tym porozmawiać. W końcu mogła zdarzyć się tragedia - młody Potter prawie zginął i naraził na to samo członków zakonu oraz swoich własnych przyjaciół. Ostatecznie wszystko poszło dobrze - Black został uniewinniony, przepowiednia przepadła i nikt nie zginął, jednak ryzyko, jakie wiązało się z tą akcją było ogromne.

Chłopak wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc, od razu chcąc obiecać, że się to nie powtórzy oraz że będzie bardziej ostrożny, jednak Syriusz podniósł jedną rękę do góry, uciszając go.

\- Naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę, Harry, jednak nie możesz tak ryzykować - odparł, a następnie widząc niezadowoloną minę Harry’ego, położył dłonie na jego ramionach. - Ja również bym się dla ciebie poświęcił i zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby cię uratować, jednak… - przerwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ubrać to w słowa. - Mam Remusa i Tonks, z którymi jestem w stałym kontakcie, więc nic złego mi się nie stanie. - Syriusz wysilił się na uśmiech. Harry jednak go nie odwzajemnił. - Mogę ci obiecać, że sam nigdy nie będę narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo.

Zapadła cisza. Obydwoje patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co więcej mogliby powiedzieć. Black po chwili jednak przerwał ciszę, chcąc rozluźnić nieco ponurą atmosferę.

\- Ale teraz będzie inaczej. Nowy nauczyciel obrony jest… lepszy. - Na swoje własne słowa się skrzywił, po czym dodał: - Jeśli Smarkerus może być lepszy...

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- To będzie ciężki rok - odparł, a Black poklepał go po plecach.

\- Oj, bardzo ciężki - powiedział rozbawiony. - Dobra, szukaj tej książki, ja idę skorzystać z łazienki i możemy wychodzić. Remus i Tonks powinni czekać na dole.

Po tych słowach opuścił bibliotekę, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, a kiedy Syriusz zniknął, westchnął ciężko.

Naprawdę wiedział, że nie powinien postąpić tak pochopnie, ale jak mógł zrobić inaczej? Black był jego jedyną rodziną, ostatnią osobą, jaka została mu na tym chorym świecie. Nie mógł go stracić, jak mógłby bezczynnie siedzieć w Hogwarcie w chwili, w której Syriusz był w niebezpieczeństwie?

Harry dość szybko odnalazł szukaną książkę i już miał wychodzić, kiedy jego uwagę przykuła mała półka, na której znajdował się gruby, czarny dziennik. Z ciekawością sięgnął po niego, a kiedy zobaczył pierwszą stronę, serce młodego czarodzieja momentalnie zaczęło szybciej bić.

Szybkie sposoby na odchudzanie.

Diety, przepisy i niskokaloryczne posiłki.

N.B

\- Och, to chyba coś dla mnie - szepnął do siebie. Z prędkością światła przekręcił na następną stronę, na której znajdowała się pierwsza ‘dieta’.

7 dni, minus 4 kilogramy

Najważniejsze informacje:

1) Dieta nie może trwać więcej, niż siedem dni!

2) 3 razy w ciągu dnia: 2 jajka, chleb, szklanka wody.

3) Biegaj codziennie, 1-3 godziny.

4) Do organizmu dostarczasz ok. 650kcal dziennie.

Notatki: Robiłam tę dietę trzy razy i za każdym razem schudłam na niej około 4 kilogramy (za pierwszym razem 4,2: za drugim 3,9: za trzecim 4,1). Za pierwszym razem rzuciłam się na jedzenie i po zaledwie tygodniu wróciły mi 3 kilogramy, za drugim udało mi się utrzymać 2 kilogramy mniej, natomiast za trzecim razem powstrzymałam napady obżarstwa i trwale się ich pozbyłam. Po zakończeniu diety należy powoli przyswajać coraz więcej lekkich produktów do czasu, w którym wrócimy do normalnego jedzenia.

Harry patrzył zaskoczony na tę stronę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Cztery kilogramy w siedem dni? Nieprawdopodobne! Przecież może pomęczyć się półtorej tygodnie, a później wrócić do normalnego jedzenia, uzyskując jednocześnie upragnioną sylwetkę!

Chociaż, czy to nie było dziwne? Tajemniczy dziennik, w którym znajduje mnóstwo sposobów na zrzucenie w szybkim czasie nadmiaru kilogramów? Kim była N.B?

Te pytania nieco zbiły z tropu młodego czarodzieja, który z zafascynowaniem przeglądał dalszą część zeszytu. Znajdowały się tam przeróżne diety, produkty z wypisaną kalorycznością, przepisy oraz podstawowe zasady na temat odchudzania.

\- Osoba, do której należał ten dziennik jest geniuszem! - powiedział podekscytowany, po czym zahipnotyzowany odłożył książkę przygotowaną dla Neville’a na półkę. Z nową dawką energii udał się do pokoju po swój kufer oraz klatkę Hedwigi i zszedł na dół, pod pachą trzymając swój nowy nabytek.

Nic nie może pójść źle - pomyślał. - To nie będzie takie trudne.

Uczucie głodu również się zmniejszyło, z czego chłopak bardzo się cieszył. Stare diety N.B dały mu odrobinę nadziei na lepszą sylwetkę oraz poprawiły mu humor. Mieszkanie z Syriuszem w domu Blacków było najlepszą decyzją w życiu Harry’ego, a przynajmniej tak mu się wtedy wydawało.

\- Gotowi? - zapytał Remus, stojący razem z Nimfadorą przed wyjściem.

\- Chodźmy.

\- Malfoy coś kombinuje - powiedział Ron, kiedy razem z Harrym i Hermioną siedzieli w przedziale. Kilka chwil wcześniej pożegnali się ze swoimi krewnymi oraz członkami zakonu i za parę godzin powinni być już w Hogwarcie. - Uderzyłem go przez przypadek z bara i nic mi nie powiedział. Nawet się nie popatrzył!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami na jego słowa i westchnęła zirytowana. Miała już dość rudzielca, który ostatnimi czasy rzucał oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo.

\- Dla ciebie ostatnio wszyscy są podejrzani - skomentowała, nie odrywając wzroku sprzed czytanego Proroka Codziennego.

Ron otworzył usta oburzony, próbując znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, jednak w tamtym momencie nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, więc zignorował uwagę przyjaciółki. Otworzył nowe pudełko czekoladowych żab i kontynuował.

\- Myślę, że albo jest już śmierciożercą, albo niedługo się nim stanie - stwierdził, wpychając słodkość do ust. Rzucił kartę z dyrektorem Hogwartu na siedzenie.

Hermiona zamknęła gazetę, a następnie w końcu spojrzała na przyjaciela.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś zająć się nauką, a nie szukaniem winy u innych - powiedziała i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. - A teraz wstawaj, idziemy na spotkanie Prefektów. Harry, wrócimy za jakąś godzinę.

Potter jednak nie zwrócił na jej słowa najmniejszej uwagi. Dziennik tak bardzo go pochłonął, że nawet nie słyszał o czym dwójka jego przyjaciół mówiła. Odkąd wszedł do przedziału, dowiedział się naprawdę ciekawych oraz istotnych informacji na temat odchudzania i przede wszystkim kalorii. Obliczył swoje zapotrzebowanie i przez chwilę ogarnęło go wahanie, gdyż wyszło mu około dwóch tysięcy kalorii dziennie, a nagle miał się przerzucić na sześćset pięćdziesiąt. Nie był głupi - zorientował się, że te wszystkie ‘diety’ nie były zdrowe, jednak to było logiczne. Zgubić cztery kilogramy w ciągu siedmiu dni to naprawdę dużo, więc po dłuższym zastanowieniu się, nie zrezygnował ze swojego planu. W końcu lepiej jest się męczyć siedem dni niż miesięcy, prawda’?

Niezadowolony Ron podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia i mrucząc coś pod nosem, wyszedł z przedziału za Hermioną. Po chwili w małym pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza. Harry odłożył dziennik i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na jego siedzeniu leżały czekoladki i jego ulubione żelki. W jego brzuchu momentalnie zaburczało, na co Potter jedynie westchnął głośno.

\- Od jutra zaczynam się katować… - mruknął do siebie, wyciągając dłoń po słodkości. - Dzisiaj mogę pozwolić sobie na więcej…

Dosłownie po paru sekundach czekoladki i żelki zniknęły. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy - tak bardzo mu ich brakowało. Miał ochotę na więcej i już szykował się do pójścia do pani z wózkiem, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował, nie chcąc się obżerać. Poza tym jeszcze będzie uczta, więc musiał oszczędzać kalorie na ten dzień, żeby jutro rano na wadze nie zobaczyć większej cyferki.

\- Uda mi się - powiedział pewnym i zdecydowanym głosem, patrząc na papierki.

\- Co ci się uda, Potter?

Harry podskoczył delikatnie na siedzeniu. Nie słyszał, żeby Malfoy otworzył drzwi od jego przedziału, a tego nie dało się nie zauważyć - zawsze robił to z hukiem razem ze swoimi durnymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - zapytał zirytowany. Nienawidził, kiedy w trakcie każdej podróży do Hogwartu Draco Malfoy, jego szkolny wróg, postanawiał go odwiedzić i przeważnie powiedzieć coś niemiłego, podnosząc sobie tym samoocenę. Czuł, że tym razem będzie tak samo - w końcu jego ojciec musiał dostać solidną karę od Voldemorta po zbiciu przepowiedni.

\- Masz rację, nic mnie to nie obchodzi - odparł blondyn. Wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego, który nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zdziwienia. Malfoy nigdy tak nie robił. Nigdy.

Wzrok Malfoya padł na puste opakowania po słodyczach.

\- Nie żryj tyle, bo przytyjesz. Jedzenie słodyczy w samotności to oznaka choroby - powiedział z pogardą.

Harry spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony niż kilka sekund wcześniej. Ta uwaga kompletnie zbiła go z tropu i trochę zabolała. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zjadł coś słodkiego i od razu zostało mu to wypomniane. Nawet nie wiedział, co powiedzieć - zrobiło mu się głupio, przez co na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Z resztą, czemu Malfoy wpychał nos w jego odżywianie? Jakim prawem?

\- Jeśli będę miał ochotę na coś słodkiego to sobie zjem. Odwal się ode mnie - powiedział buntowniczo i aż sam zdziwił się swoją śmiałością. Przeważnie starał się nie dawać sprowokować ślizgonowi, ponieważ przeważnie kończyło się to bójką, a następnie miesięcznym szlabanem.

Draco najwyraźniej nie przejął się tym, co powiedział, gdyż bez słowa siedział w tej samej pozycji, rozglądając się po przedziale. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dzienniku.

\- Piszesz pamiętnik? - prychnął. Widząc minę Harry’ego, jego drwiący uśmiech się poszerzył. - Dobra, nieważne. Mam do ciebie sprawę, Potter.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Czego ty możesz ode mnie chcieć? - zapytał delikatnie zirytowany. Poprawił się na swoim miejscu, po czym położył dłoń na dzienniku, nie chcąc, by Draco przez ‘przypadek’ go sobie nie wziął. - Mam pójść do Voldemorta i poprosić go, żeby uwolnił twojego ojca?

Malfoy wyglądał na dziwnie spokojnego - jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się w trakcie wypowiedzi Harry’ego. Wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji, lekko pochylony, opierając się przy tym łokciami o kolana i ściskając swoje blade dłonie w pięści.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył krótko. - Chcę, żebyś przyjrzał się gryfonom. Mają jakieś dziwne zioło, które powoduje halucynacje. Ja nie wejdę do waszego pokoju wspólnego, więc dowiedzenie się, o co chodzi pozostawiam tobie.

Harry uniósł jedną brew do góry. Jego serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej i delikatnie się zdenerwował, ale starał się tego za bardzo nie okazywać. Musiał zachować zimną krew.

\- Dlaczego zwracasz się z tym do mnie? - zapytał ostro. - Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy, żeby dowiedzieć się kto handluje jakimś ziołem? Gryfoni nie mogą bawić się tak dobrze jak wy?

Malfoy jedynie zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał za okno. Pogoda była paskudna, a w przedziale zrobiło się odrobinę chłodniej.

\- No i z czego się śmiejesz? Co takiego powiedziałem?

Draco pokiwał głową.

\- Pansy nie żyje - powiedział cicho. Jego głos był wyprany z emocji. - Przez to zielsko. Miała halucynacje i wyskoczyła z dziesiątego piętra.

Potter wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Gryfoni handlujący ziołem? Śmierć nastolatki? Dlaczego nikt nie opisał tego w Proroku Codziennym? Dlaczego zatuszowali morderstwo?

\- Tydzień wcześniej mówiła, że jacyś gryfoni zaproponowali jej zioło i na imprezie miesiąc temu spróbowała jako pierwsza - kontynuował blondyn, nie odrywając wzroku z krajobrazu za oknem. - Ludzie uznali to za próbę samobójczą, a jej rodzina zapłaciła grube pieniądze za milczenie w tej sprawie. Dlatego masz się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił, bo jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz, znajdę sposób na znalezienie winnego.

Po tych słowach gwałtowanie wstał i otworzył drzwi przedziału chcąc wyjść, jednak zatrzymał się jeszcze na kilka sekund.

\- I naprawdę, nie żryj słodyczy w samotności.

Harry chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, jednak Draco trzasnął drzwiami przedziału i już go nie było.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Początek diety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> następny rozdział zacznę pisać dopiero za tydzień, więc spodziewajcie się go w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji

\- Jesteś pewien, że się nie przesłyszałeś?

Harry przewrócił oczami na słowa przyjaciółki. Kilka sekund wcześniej opowiedział jej, Ronowi oraz Ginny o dziwnej rozmowie z Draconem, jednak Hermiona z nieznanych mu przyczyn zrobiła się bardziej nerwowa, kiedy usłyszała o sprzedawanym zielsku i cały czas szukała w prośbie ślizgona podstępu. Cóż, trudno było się jej nie dziwić - w końcu Malfoy mógł próbować odwrócić jego uwagę od Voldemorta lub mieć tajną misję do wypełnienia, a Harry pewnie by mu w tym przeszkadzał. Odwrócenie uwagi wybrańca w takim razie byłoby naprawdę dobrym posunięciem.

\- Wiem, co słyszałem - odpowiedział, nakładając sobie na talerz kurczaka i pieczone ziemniaczki. Postanowił się nie przejmować jedzeniem, by odpocząć przed następnym tygodniem męki. W końcu raz mógł sobie pozwolić. - Poza tym, Pansy tutaj nie ma. Myślisz, że tak po prostu się wypisała z Hogwartu?

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła od razu Hermiona. - Ale nie możemy tego wykluczyć. Podpytam dziewczyny z Hufflepuffu, które mogły być na tej impre…

\- A może zapytaj Gryfonów? - wtrącił z pełnymi ustami Ron. Hermiona spojrzała na niego oburzona, czym rudowłosy niezbyt się przejął. - No co? Starszy rocznik musi coś wiedzieć, w końcu w tym wieku już się nie bawią w takie przepychanki między domami.

\- Ron ma rację - mruknęła Ginny, która przez cały czas w ciszy przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym nachyliła nad stołem tak, by tylko złota trójca mogła usłyszeć. - Podobno starszy brat Mary Jones, Clive był na tej imprezie, ale nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć, mówiąc, że jest na to za młoda i że to nie jej interes.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno i z powodu braku argumentów, wróciła do jedzenia.

Sprawa tajemniczej imprezy coraz bardziej interesowała Harry’ego i jednocześnie przerażała. Jeśli Draco mówił prawdę, ktoś handlował podejrzanymi narkotykami, które zabijały, a młody czarodziej nie mógł na to pozwolić. Bał się, że na listopadowej imprezie, którą organizował dla siebie starszy rocznik, może pojawić się kolejna ofiara. Oczywiście jeśli ktoś wcześniej nie postanowi się zabawić.

Harry pokręcił delikatnie głową. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miał bladego pojęcia, co dalej robić. Najprawdopodobniej porozmawia z Clive’em, czy czegoś nie wie, a gdy niczego się nie dowie, będzie musiał dopytać się o szczegóły pozostałych gryfonów z siódmego roku. Potter jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że starsi uczniowie mogą go zwyczajnie olać, ale wolał sam z nimi porozmawiać, niżeli miałby zrobić to rozwścieczony Malfoy.

Chociaż, dlaczego tak bardzo zależało mu na tym, by znaleźć dilera? Harry nigdy nie zauważył, by Pansy i Draco byli jakoś szczególnie blisko, a wątpił, że chłopakowi zależało na ocaleniu pozostałych od śmierci - to nie było w jego stylu. Młody czarodziej z każdą minutą miał coraz więcej wątpliwości i coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się szukanie winnego.

Musiał dowiedzieć się prawdy.

\- Jestem taki beznadziejny - mruknął do siebie Harry zaraz po tym, jak wrócił z uczty. Rzucił się na łóżko, po czym wcisnął twarz między dwoma poduszkami, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię.

Nie powinien tyle jeść. Nie powinien ulegać głupiej myśli, że od następnego dnia zaczyna drastyczną dietę. Co z tego, jeśli teraz nażarł się jak świnia? Nigdy nie schudnie, jeśli będzie pozwalał sobie na tego typu odstępstwa. W końcu dieta to dieta.

\- Głupia, tłusta świnia - jęknął w poduszkę. Czuł się tak okropnie, tak bardzo znienawidził siebie w tamtym momencie! Zawalił to, nad czym pracował przez ostatni tydzień wakacji. Na pewno przytyje i zobaczy następnego dnia większą cyferkę na wadze, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Po prostu nie mógł.

Drzwi od dormitorium ponownie się otworzyły i do środka wpadli jego współlokatorzy - Ron, Dean, Seamus oraz Neville. Harry jedynie westchnął głośno, po czym odwrócił się do nich plecami.

\- Ktoś tu nie ma dzisiaj humoru - zaśmiał się Seamus, a następnie rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Pozostali chłopcy zaczęli się rozpakowywać i przygotowywać rzeczy do przeniesienia do łazienki.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mieliście grać w karty - powiedział lekko zirytowany Harry. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. W tamtym momencie potrzebował chwili dla siebie, chwili spokoju - po takim obżarstwie musiał odpocząć.

\- Neville zgubił karty - powiedział Dean. Czarnoskóry chłopak zdjął koszulkę, zakładając na jej miejsce koszulę od piżamy.

Longbottom zrobił się odrobinę czerwony, jednak nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wtedy Harry’emu przypomniało się o książce, którą miał mu załatwić z domu Syriusza i której nie wziął z powodu znalezionego dziennika.

\- Neville, jutro napiszę do Syriusza, żeby wysłał mi tę książkę, na śmierć o niej zapomniałem - zwrócił się do chłopaka, który tylko machnął ręką na jego słowa, mrucząc pod nosem, że nic się nie stało.

Harry ponownie westchnął. Czuł się taki ciężki, tak strasznie gruby! Leżał, trzymając dłoń na brzuchu i klnąc na siebie w myślach. Co on miał w głowie? Dlaczego tak nagle włączył mu się tryb debila?

Młody czarodziej podniósł się gwałtownie do siadu i od razu sięgnął po swój kufer. Wyjął z niego pelerynę niewidkę, a następnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kompletnie ignorując nawoływanie swoich kolegów.

Od czego miał Pokój Życzeń? W końcu będzie mógł spalić chociaż część tego co zjadł - wyjdzie mu to stanowczo na dobre. Trochę pobiega, poskacze ja skakance, zrobi jakieś drobne ćwiczenia i poczuje się lepiej. Z rana wybierze się na poranny trening i w końcu będzie z siebie zadowolony.

Był genialny.

Wstanie rano z łóżka było naprawdę ciężkie. Przed pójściem spać chłopak dał sobie nieźle popalić, przez co bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, a co najgorsze, spał tylko sześć godzin - stanowczo za mało po takim treningu. Zwłaszcza, że z rana musiał udać się na kolejny.

Harry wyjął swoją wagę z kufra, po czym z mocno bijącym sercem, stanął na niej. Sześćdziesiąt cztery i osiem. Idealnie.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy Potter przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubrania, po czym na palcach wyszedł z dormitorium i udał się na błonia, gdzie mógł w spokoju przez całą godzinę pobiegać.

Z ust bruneta wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Spojrzał na zegarek na swoim zegarku, po czym bez zbędnego przedłużania zaczął biec.

Na początku był to delikatny trucht na rozruszanie się. Po kilku minutach przyspieszył, aż w końcu doszedł do tego momentu, w którym biegł tak szybko, że jego nogi paliły żywym ogniem, a płuca prawie zgubił po drodze. Kiedy się zatrzymał, ledwo mógł złapać oddech z powodu ostrego kłucia w klatce piersiowej i czuł, że już nie da rady biec dalej, jednak z bólem zobaczył, że zostało mu jeszcze minimum dwadzieścia minut trenigu.

\- Rusz się, Potter, nie ma czasu na odpoczynek.

Zaskoczony Harry szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając właściciela głosu, jednak nikogo w okolicy nie było. Stał koło zakazanego lasu kompletnie sam.

\- Tu jestem.

Draco Malfoy zeskoczył z drzewa z szerokim, drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Harry stał jak sparaliżowany, patrząc, jak blondwłosy chłopak się do niego zbliża.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? - zapytał zirytowany, a następnie wciągnął głęboko powietrze do ust. Nadal miał odrobinę problemy z oddychaniem i ledwo utrzymywał się na drżących nogach, jednak z zaskoczenia kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

Draco uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Co ja tutaj robię? Raczej co ty tutaj robisz - powiedział. - Chyba do okrążenia całego zamku trochę ci zostało. Rusz się, bo nie zdążysz do śniadania.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Serce zaczęło mu bić jeszcze szybciej, a pot delikatnie spływał mu po skroniach.

Malfoy powoli zaczął odchodzić w stronę wejścia do zamku.

\- Nie wtrącaj się do mojego biegania. To nie twój interes - powiedział dość spokojnie, zważywszy na to, że w środku czuł, jakby miał wybuchnąć. Co te tchórzliwą fretkę obchodził jego trening? Z jakiej racji w ogóle się do niego odzywał?

Draco zaśmiał się kpiąco, jednak nie odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego.

\- Pokaż na co cię stać - zaśmiał się, a po chwili już go nie było.

Harry wypuścił drżący oddech z płuc, próbując się odrobinę uspokoić. To spotkanie ze ślizgonem stanowczo podniosło mu ciśnienie, jednocześnie dodając mu ogromej ilości energii. On nie da rady? Chłopak, który tyle razy pokonał Czarnego Pana miał sobie nie poradzić z dwudziestominutowym biegiem?

\- Nie jestem słaby - mruknął do siebie, po czym ostatni raz wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął biec.

\- Gdzieś ty wczoraj tak wyparował? I czemu cię rano nie było w dormitorium? - zapytał Ron, kiedy Harry przyszedł na śniadanie pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Rudowłosy razem z Hermioną najwyraźniej czekali na niego z niecierpliwością. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś w sprawie zioła?

Potter jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową. Właśnie, musiał porozmawiać z Clive’em Jonesem w sprawie tej imprezy i narkotyków. Potrzebował również nazwisk osób, które tam były, z czym niestety musiał zwrócić się do Malfoya, którego w tamtym momencie nie miał ochoty widzieć. Dopiero kiedy wrócił do swojego dormitorium zorientował się, jak bardzo blondyn go zdenerwował. Chociaż, miało to swoje plusy - biegł znacznie szybciej i z większym zaangażowaniem.

\- Więc? - zapytała Hermiona, nadal patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz dwa jajka oraz kromkę chleba.

\- Byłem się przejść. Po prostu potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza.

Granger wiedząc, że nic już z niego nie wyciągnie, wzięła się za swoje śniadanie, a w jej ślady poszedł Ron, który z prędkością światła zjadł jajecznicę oraz dwie kanapki z serem.

Wybraniec postanowił nie mówić im o spotkaniu ze ślizgonem. Po pierwsze, nie czuł takiej potrzeby, a po drugie musiałby się przyznać do porannego biegania. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi przyjaciół i podświadomie czuł, że nie powinien mówić im o swoim odchudzaniu. Poza tym to był tylko mały, nic nieznaczący epizod z życia chłopaka.

Harry dość szybko zjadł swoje jedzenie, które po chwili popił szklanką wody. Tu pojawił się pierwszy problem - nadal był głodny. Chociaż powoli zaczynał się do tego przyzwyczajać. Przez ostatnie kilka dni, oprócz wczorajszego wieczoru, nie najadał się swoimi daniami. Zawsze po nich towarzyszyło mu to nieprzyjemne uczucie głodu, które mijało dopiero po godzinie. Później się czymś zajmował, dzięki czemu zapominał o jedzeniu do pory obiadowej, pokonując swojego małego wroga w postaci głodu psychicznego.

Profesor McGonagall podeszła do nich z planem lekcji. Pierwszy podała Hermionie, a następny dała Harry’emu, który od razu w niego zajrzał.

\- Pani profesor - powiedział, kiedy kobieta podawała kawałek pergaminu Seamusowi. - Sumy z eliksirów zdałem na powyżej oczekiwań, a z tego, co pamiętam potrzebny jest wybitny.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jego słowa.

\- Tak było za czasów profesora Snape’a. Profesora Slughorna zadowala powyżej oczekiwań.

Harry cicho podziękował i spojrzał na Rona, który patrzył na niego niezadowolony.

\- Ja też mam eliksiry - westchnął. - Nigdy się nie uwolnię od tego głupiego przedmiotu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, od razu chowając plan lekcji do torby. Do końca śniadania zostało piętnaście minut, jednak liczył na to, że uda mu się wyciągnąć od Malfoya listę osób znajdujących się na tamtej imprezie. W końcu ktoś również musiał coś wiedzieć na temat zioła.

Lekcje mijały mu w miarę spokojnie. W ciągu tych kilku godzin nie działo się nic większego, a Malfoy zdawał się go ignorować. Harry postanowił, że najpierw porozmawia z Clive’em, a jeśli nie dowie się niczego więcej, poczeka na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Po zjedzonym obiedzie chłopak miał godzinę przerwy do następnych zajęć, więc poszedł do sowiarni, żeby wysłać list do Syriusza z prośbą o wysłanie mu zapomnianej książki. Kiedy znalazł się już na miejscu, zobaczył Clive’a Jonesa, stojącego z jakąś długowłosą dziewczyną z Hufflepuffu. Harry wziął głębszy oddech, po czym powolnym krokiem do niego podszedł.

\- Clive - zaczął, a czarnoskóry chłopak i dziewczyna spojrzeli na niego. - Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Clive uniósł brwi w zdziwionym geście, po czym spojrzał na swoją koleżankę, która jedynie kiwnęła głową i odeszła kilka kroków dalej.

\- Czego wybraniec może ode mnie chcieć? - zapytał odrobinę kpiącym tonem. Harry przewrócił na jego słowa oczami, jednak postanowił to zignorować.

\- Chcę tylko zapytać, czy wiesz coś na temat tej imprezy, na której zginęła Pansy Parkinson.

Jones westchnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Spojrzał na swoją koleżankę, która przez cały czas im się przyglądała, po czym powiedział:

\- Nie wiem, czy jest o czym mówić. Gówniara wprosiła się na imprezę i skoczyła. Poza tym aurorzy zamknęli śledztwo, więc nie wiem, po co drążysz.

\- Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne? Myślisz, że może coś… brała?

Clive zaśmiał się głośno. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i wtedy zrozumiał, że niczego się od niego nie dowie. Jones albo kłamał i chciał chronić potencjalnego dilera, albo faktycznie Pansy sama podjęła decyzję o samobójstwie.

\- Jesteś naprawdę zabawny, Potter - odparł, a następnie poklepał go po ramieniu. - Ale lepiej zajmij się Sam Wiesz Kim i tajemniczymi zaginięciami, a nie samobójstwem przypadkowej dziewczyny.

Po tych słowach odszedł, objął czekającą dziewczynę ramieniem i po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia chłopaka. Harry jedynie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przymknął oczy, żeby się uspokoić.

W sumie, to Clive miał rację - poza murami Hogwartu trwała wojna, ludzie znikali, co chwilę w Proroku Codziennym piszą o nowych atakach na mugolach, a on zajmował się jakimś zielskiem. Może faktycznie powinien odpuścić i zająć się poważniejszymi sprawami? Nastolatkowie w tych czasach również potrzebowali chwili dla siebie, chwili zabawy. W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że każde spróbowanie narkotyku zakończy się śmiercią. Może akurat Pansy miała skłonności samobójcze.

Młody czarodziej miał ogromny mętlik w głowie. Przetarł twarz dłonią, a następnie wyciągnął ze swojej torby kawałek pergaminu oraz atrament z piórem i nabazgrał krótką wiadomość do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Napisał, że wszystko u niego było w porządku i poprosił go o wysłanie książki dla Neville’a, którą pomylił z książką o magicznych zwierzętach. W końcu Syriusz widział go z dziennikiem, przez co nie mógł napisać, że po prostu o niej zapomniał.

List schował do koperty, po czym podszedł do swojej sowy Hedwigi, którą delikatnie pogłaskał po główce i przyczepił do jej nóżki wiadomość. Sowa po chwili wyleciała, zostawiając swojego właściciela w towarzystwie innych ptaków.

Był zmęczony. Godzinny bieg naprawdę go wykończył - wszystkie mięśnie niemalże go paliły, a mała ilość snu sprawiła, że miał wory pod oczami. Mimo zjedzonego obiadu czuł dość przyjemne uczucie pustki. Był odrobinę głodny, ale z nieznanych mu przyczyn dawało mu to poczucie ogromnej satysfakcji oraz kontroli. Chociaż, najgorsze było dopiero przed nim - podczas kolacji na stołach pojawiało się naprawdę dużo pyszności, od których nie będzie mógł uciec, nie zwracając przy tym niczyjej uwagi. Wierzył jednak, że był silny, a słodkości nie będą go jakoś bardzo kusiły.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie pod nosem, po czym opuścił sowiarnie, nie chcąc spóźnić się na następną lekcję, jaką były eliksiry. Oczywiście nie miał potrzebnych książek oraz składników, ale liczył na wyrozumiałość profesora Slughorna. W końcu sam nie wiedział, że dostał od losu drugą szansę.

Szósty rok w Hogwarcie zapowiadał się wspaniale.

\- Nie jesz nic więcej? - zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona, kiedy Harry popijał zjedzone jajka oraz chleb wodą.

\- Nie jestem jakoś bardzo głodny - powiedział z delikatnym, wymuszonym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do jedzenia.

Siedzenie w sali, w której znajdowały się tony pysznego jedzenia, było prawdziwą męką. Harry jedynie modlił się, żeby przypadkiem nie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Próbował sobie wmówić, że był to głód psychiczny, jednak z każdą minutą było mu coraz częściej wytrzymać. Spoglądał na wszystkich uczniów, nakładających na swoje talerze najróżniejsze ciasta, czekoladki i wykwintne dania, samemu pijąc tylko wodę. W ciągu piętnastu minut wypił chyba półtorej litra wody.

\- Neville - zagadał do chłopaka, odtrącając od siebie myśl o jedzeniu. - Do końca tygodnia Syriusz powinien wysłać mi tę książkę.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Wielkie dzięki. W tym domu musisz mieć naprawdę dużo ciekawych książek - stwierdził, biorąc do ust kawałek kurczaka.

Harry wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc i przymknął oczy.

\- Zawsze mogę poprosić Syriusza, żeby wysłał coś jeszcze. Albo w przerwie świątecznej wezmę więcej książek.

Perspektywa dużej ilości wiadomości o roślinach najwyraźniej poprawiła humor chłopakowi. Do końca kolacji z zapałem opowiadał mu o rzadkim kwiecie rosnącym w południowej części Australii, który miał właściwości lecznicze, pomagając Harry’emu oderwać myśli o jedzeniu i jednocześnie zanudzając go na śmierć.

Kiedy razem z dwójką swoich przyjaciół wychodził z Wielkiej Sali, poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, więc szybko się rozejrzał i zauważył gapiącego się na niego Malfoya, który delikatnym machnięciem dłoni pokazał mu drzwi od jakiejś sali.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedział do Rona i Hermiony, po czym kompletnie ignorując pytania swoich przyjaciół, poszedł za oddalonym o kilka metrów od niego ślizgonem w stronę najbliższej klasy.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - zapytał bez zbędnego przedłużania blondyn, zaraz po tym jak usiadł na ławce. W dłoni miał czerwone jabłko, które co jakiś czas przerzucał z prawej do lewej dłoni.

Harry spojrzał na niego zirytowany. Przez chwilę chłopak czuł się poniżony - latał za Malfoyem jak jakiś piesek, był na jego każde zawołanie. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uspokoił się i powiedział do siebie w myślach, że robił to dla dobra ogółu i to Draco był od niego uzależniony.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie - rzekł. Usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko chłopaka. - Clive Jones powiedział, że Pansy popełniła samobójstwo i wyśmiał mnie, kiedy powiedziałem mu o narkotykach.

Na ustach blondyna pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. Wyglądał na dziwnie rozbawionego, wręcz wyluzowanego. Przed nim siedział zupełnie inny chłopak niż w pociągu - w tamtym momencie bardziej przypominał Potterowi typowego siebie.

Co mu się dzieje? Nigdy się tak dziwnie nie zachowywał, pomyślał Harry, bez słowa przyglądając się Malfoyowi.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś ci się tak po prostu przyzna do zażywania narkotyków? - zapytał i schował jabłko do kieszeni swojej czarnej szaty. - Musisz go zaskoczyć, Potter. Użyć podstępu do zdobycia potrzebnych informacji.

Harry westchnął zirytowany. Serce zaczęło mu odrobinę szybciej bić, a na jego skroni pojawiła się kropelka potu.

\- Co się dziwisz? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek byłby taki głupi, żeby ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty?

\- Nie - zaprzeczył od razu brunet. Miał już dość tej rozmowy - był zmęczony, głodny, chciało mu się spać i na dodatek Malfoy go irytował.

Harry odczekał chwilę zanim ponownie się odezwał.

\- Okej, spróbuję z nim porozmawiać jeszcze raz, tylko mniej dosadnie - powiedział. - Ale potrzebuję więcej nazwisk osób, które były na tamtej imprezie.

Malfoy uniósł jedną brew do góry.

\- Nie sądze, żeby były ci potrzebne. Gadałem już z większością osób, które były na imprezie i nikt nic nie wie - wytłumaczył spokojnie. - Zostali jedynie gryfoni. Tylko od razu mówię, że ich było najmniej ze wszystkich. I najprawdopodobniej Pansy dostało to zioło od kogoś, kogo na tej imprezie nie było.

Harry kiwnął delikatnie głową. W takim razie kogo miał się jeszcze spytać? Gryfoni ze starszego rocznika pewnie nie będą chcieli z nim rozmawiać, a poza nimi nie miał od kogo zdobyć informacji. Chyba, że podpyta Freda i George’a - w końcu byli znani i lubiani.

\- W porządku, jakoś rozwiąże tę sprawę - mruknął i wstał z ławki. Nie zamierzał więcej marnować swojego wolnego czasu ze ślizgonem. - Jutro wyślę sowę do odpowiednich osób.

\- Rób, co chcesz - odparł od niechcenia chłopak, przyglądając się Potterowi, jak wychodził z klasy. - Potter!

Harry odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Dracona, który przez chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiał się nad swoją wypowiedzią.

\- Idź jeszcze pobiegać. Wyjdzie ci to na dobre.

Malfoy zaśmiał się ze swoich słów, najwyraźniej dumny z tego, że dopiekł wybrańcowi. Harry jedynie przewrócił oczami i westchnął głośno, po czym wyszedł z klasy, starając się zignorować uszczypliwą uwagę Draco.

\- Może ma rację? - mruknął do siebie Potter, kiedy pokonywał schody do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.

W końcu w dzienniku było napisane, że minimum trening miał trwać godzinę, a on tylko tyle przeznaczył na bieg. Z jednej strony powinien się bardziej postarać, żeby schudnąć jak najwięcej, a z drugiej był tak strasznie zmęczony. Miał do dokończenia jeszcze esej z historii, nad którym będzie musiał posiedzieć jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści minut, a o dwudziestej pierwszej nie miał ochoty już nigdzie wychodzić.

\- Od czego masz Pokój Życzeń? - powiedział do siebie, a następnie podał hasło Grubej Damie i wszedł do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia.

Ale co powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie? Pewnie będą oczekiwali od niego jakichś wyjaśnień albo będą chcieli pójść razem z nim. W tamtych czasach niebezpiecznym było chodzenie po Hogwarcie samemu w nocy.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała oburzona Hermiona, pojawiając się znikąd przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi. Za nią stał Ron, który z kolei wyglądał na rozbawionego.

Harry jedynie przeszedł lekceważąco obok niej.

\- Musiałem pogadać z Malfoyem na temat tej sprawy z samobójstwem Pansy.

Cała czwórka usiadła przy kominku, gdzie siedziała już Ginny razem z Seamusem i Deanem. To miała być wymówka do szybkiego zakończenia niechcianej rozmowy.

\- Za godzinę jestem umówiony z jakimś puchonem, który był na tej imprezie - skłamał, wyciągając z torby rozpoczęty już esej z historii oraz grubą książkę. Hermiona już chciała się zaoferować, że pójdzie z nim, jednak Harry uciszył ją uniesieniem dłoni. - Idę sam. Nie chcę, żeby poczuł się jakoś dziwnie i żeby próbował kłamać. Chcę mieć tę sprawę już za sobą.

\- Niech Harry zrobi jak chce - powiedział Ron, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie przyjaciółki. - No co? Ma racje. Sam czułbym się beznadziejnie, gdyby trójka gryfonów zaczęła mnie wypytywać o jakieś narkotyki.

Harry dziękował w duchu Ronowi za to, co powiedział. Przynajmniej nie musiał się więcej tłumaczyć.

\- Poza tym mówiłaś, że musisz dokończyć referat na transmutacje na przyszły tydzień.

Hermiona jedynie spojrzała na niego ostro, próbując się uspokoić. Przez chwilę między trójką uczniów panowała cisza, aż w końcu dziewczyna odezwała się.

\- Rób, jak uważasz. Ale na własną odpowiedzialność.

Już w tamtym momencie Harry wiedział, że wygrał.


	4. Zróbmy z tego czterdzieści pięć

Harry zamrugał kilka razy zaraz po tym, kiedy otworzył oczy. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało - zasnął na lekcji transmutacji. Całe szczęście profesor McGonagall czytała książkę o transmutacji średniowiecznych goblinów, dzięki czemu chłopak nie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Poza historią magii było wręcz niedopuszczalnym ucięcie sobie drzemki w czasie zajęć.

Miał już dość. Była połowa piątego dnia jego diety jajecznej i czuł się po prostu okropnie. Nie chciało mu się z nikim rozmawiać, jego koncentracja w trakcie lekcji znacznie spadła, był cały czas ospały i kilka razy zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie dał rady wstać tego dnia z łóżka, przez co nie zdążył na poranny trening oraz śniadanie, więc siedział głodny i zmęczony, mającym ochotę się rozpłakać na myśl o tym, że jeszcze tego wieczoru musiał pójść pobiegać. Przynajmniej Ron i Hermiona umówili się na randkę, więc wymyślanie jakiejś dobrej wymówki nie było konieczne.

Z jednej strony chciał już przestać, a z drugiej jak najdłużej pociągnąć. Zdecydował, że mimo iż dieta nie powinna trwać więcej niż siedem dni, zrobi z nich dziesięć. Nie było aż tak ciężko i uważał, że da sobie radę, tylko obawiał się napadu. Już drżał na samą myśl o tym, że zawali wszystko, czego dokonał.

Malfoy dał mu spokój. Nie odzywał się do niego od czasu rozmowy w pustej klasie, a Harry sam był zawalony pracą domową, przez co nie mógł kontynuować swojego małego śledztwa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Draco nie będzie robił mu z tego powodu wyrzutów. Zresztą, co go obchodziło zdanie blondyna? Harry nie robił tego dla niego, tylko dla innych zagrożonych dzieciaków.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Potter westchnął głośno i podniósł leżącą na podłodze torbę, po czym od niechcenia wepchnął do niej podręcznik oraz zeszyt. Kiedy to zrobił wstał, jednak mimo zrobienia tego powoli, zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami, a zawroty głowy zmusiły go do ponownego usiądnięcia na krześle.

\- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Ron, patrząc z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Od razu pojawiła się przy nich Hermiona.

Potter poczekał, aż przestanie mieć ciemno przed oczami, a zawroty ustaną i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobrze. Po prostu ostatnio boli mnie blizna - skłamał, nie patrząc przyjaciołom w oczy.

\- Musisz powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore’owi - szepnęła Hermiona, by wychodzący uczniowie jej nie usłyszeli. - To nie jest…

\- Dumbledore ma sporo na głowie - odparł i ponownie wstał. - A teraz chodźmy na obiad.

Przeszedł między przyjaciółmi i od razu udał się w stronę wielkiej sali. Był okropnie głodny i czuł nadchodzący ból głowy. Przez cały czas jednak powtarzał sobie, że musi być silny. W końcu po tym, co przeszedł głupia dieta nie mogła być dla niego problemem.

W trakcie obiadu zaraz po tym, jak zjadł dwa jajka i chleb, zauważył, że Malfoy przez cały czas mu się przyglądał, a kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, pokazał wzrokiem wyjście i wstał. Potter westchnął cicho, ale zrobił dokładnie to samo.

\- Zaraz wracam - powiedział do przyjaciół i od razu wyszedł, nie chcąc odpowiadać na ich pytania.

Harry jako pierwszy wszedł do pustej klasy, a kilka minut później w drzwiach pojawił się z kpiącym uśmiechem Malfoy.

\- Dziś ci się już nie chciało biegać, co? - prychnął, a następnie zamknął drzwi i usiadł na ławce, przerzucając z prawej do lewej ręki jabłkiem.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Skąd niby wiesz kiedy ja biegam? - zapytał zirytowany. Miał już dość głupich komentarzy Draco na temat jego diety i ćwiczeń, ale czuł się zbyt słabo, żeby się z nim kłócić. Nie mógł biegać przez dwie godziny, bo najwyraźniej źle to na niego wpływało i aby wytrzymać skróci to do godziny dziennie.

\- Obserwuję cię, Potter - powiedział. - Jajka i chleb? To i tak dużo jak na takiego tłuścioszka.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a jego serce zaczęło jeszcze szybciej bić. Skąd on wiedział, jak się domyślił? Czemu go obrażał?

\- Dużo? - zapytał, czując, jak się rozbudził. - Wydaje mi się, że jest to dostatecznie dużo.

Draco się zaśmiał.

\- Nie czujesz obrzydzenia na myśl o tym jedzeniu, które znajduje się w twoim żołądku? Ja bym na twoim miejscu czuł do siebie jeszcze większe obrzydzenie.

Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc. Jak ten głupi ślizgon mógł mówić mu coś takiego? Jakim cholernym prawem wypominał mu jedzenie.

\- Jeśli bym nie jadł kompletnie nic, mógłbym umrzeć - powiedział, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie. - I dobrze o tym wiesz, więc nie próbuj mnie niszczyć. Poza tym nie nazywaj mnie tłustym. Nie wyglądam aż tak źle.

Draco zaśmiał się z kpiną i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Jabłko położył na ławce, po czym podszedł do chłopaka.

\- Sam siebie niszczysz, Potter - odparł. - I będę nazywał cię tak, jak będę chciał, grubasie.

Harry już nie wytrzymał. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, chcąc przywalić Malfoyowi w twarz, ale chłopak zrobił unik, przez co Harry uderzył w ścianę.

\- Cholera - mruknął do siebie, kiedy poczuł ogromny ból na kostkach.

Zdecydowanie zostanie po tym ślad - pomyślał, gdy nie mógł rozprostować palców.

\- Widzisz, jesteś słaby, Potter i wiesz…

\- Skończ mnie prowokować! - krzyknął, a całe jego zmęczenie odeszło na bok. Malfoy przeginał. - Już ci przestało zależeć na znalezieniu dilerów? Wcale nie muszę ich dla ciebie szukać!

Harry musiał przejąć dowodzenie. Nie mógł się dać prowokować tej obrzydliwej bestii.

\- Zależy - odpowiedział spokojnie Malfoy i odsunął się od Harry’ego. Wziął do ręki swoją torbę oraz jabłko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Ale tobie zależy na tym, żebym ja nie dorwał tych głupich gryfonów i możliwe nie zabił.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z klasy, zostawiając rozwścieczonego Harry’ego z bolącą ręką.

Hermionie i Ronowi powiedział, że Draco mu groził i wtedy chciał mu przywalić, ale zrobił unik i przez przypadek walnął w ścianę. Weasley zaczął przeklinać ślizgona, obmyślając już plan zasadzki na niego, natomiast Hermiona od razu próbowała zaciągnąć go do pani Pomfrey, ale Harry się uparł, że to nic takiego, po czym udał się do swojego dormitorium.

Słowa Malfoya naprawdę go zabolały. Kiedy przed kolacją położył się zmęczony na łóżku, poczuł łzy w oczach. Czy naprawdę był taki gruby? W ciągu tych pięciu dni czuł się taki lekki, jego brzuch się robił coraz bardziej wklęsły. W środę okaże się ile schudł, jednak podejrzewał, że już na pewno zobaczy piątkę na wadze. Czy będzie musiał zrzucić jeszcze więcej?

Zamknął oczy. Powoli tracił motywację do ciągnięcia tej cholernej diety. Był głodny, zmęczony, cały obolały i miał dość okłamywania swoich przyjaciół, a na myśl o jajkach chciało mu się powoli wymiotować. Wręcz pragnął zjeść coś normalnego. Jakiegoś owoca, tost czy nawet wypić sok dyniowy. Miał nieprzyjemny smak w ustach i mycie zębów w ogóle nie eliminowało nieprzyjemnego zapachu.

\- Następnym razem po prostu ograniczę kalorie do sześciuset i będę jadł tak, żeby zmieścić się w limicie - mruknął do siebie, mając wciąż zamknięte oczy.

Musiał wstać, gdyż zaraz miała odbyć się kolacja. Czuł jednak wewnętrzną blokadę przed wstaniem i pójściem coś zjeść. Draco mu powiedział, żę nie powinien tego robić, że jedzenie jest obrzydliwe. Ale przecież umrze jeśli w ogóle nie będzie jadł, więc coś musiał wziąć do ust, zwłaszcza, że codziennie biegał.

Zrezygnowany podniósł się do siadu i w tym samym momencie do okna podleciała jego sowa Hedwiga z paczką. Harry podszedł do niej, pogłaskał delikatnie po główce, po czym odwiązał od jej nóżki paczuszkę, zapraszając ją do klatki z jedzeniem.

Syriusz wysłał mu zapomnianą książkę oraz list.

Harry,

przesyłam ci książkę dla Neville’a, do której dołączyłem kwiat z prosto z morza śródziemnego, który ma właściwości lecznicze. Ja, Remus i Tonks wybraliśmy się na krótką wycieczkę, więc pomyślałem, że Twój przyjaciel się ucieszy.

Jak się czujesz? Kiedy zaczynają się treningi quidditcha? I oczywiście nie mógłbym nie zapytać, jak lekcje ze Smarkerusem? Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle.

Odpowiedź wyślij mi za kilka dni - Hedwiga może być bardzo zmęczona po tak długiej podróży

Syriusz

Harry dobrze wiedział, że ‘wycieczka’ to była tak naprawdę misja dla zakonu. Sowy były przechwytywane, więc musiał uważać na to, co pisał.

Zamknął okno, po czym położył paczkę na łóżku Neville’a i udał się na dół, aby zjeść kolację.

Harry zatrzymał się, kiedy ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Tego było już po prostu za wiele. Od czterdziestu minut biegł jak najszybciej mógł, kompletnie ignorując ogromny ból głowy. Był cały spocony - koszulkę miał mokrą od potu, podobnie jak włosy, a okulary przez cały czas ześlizgiwały mu się z nosa. Upadł na kolana, chcąc choć trochę uspokoić bicie swojego serca. Ręce mu drżały, a kiedy już siedział na brudnej ziemi czuł, że sam się nie podniesie.

\- Dlaczego ja to sobie robię? - zapytał zrozpaczony, przecierając dłonią spocone czoło.

Musiał zwolnić. Zdecydowanie.

Dokończył jeszcze jedno okrążenie, a następnie udał się do zamku. W pokoju wspólnym natknął się na Ginny, która poinformowała go o zbliżającym się naborze do drużyny Gryfonów. Harry jedynie kiwnął głową i mruknął coś na temat tego, że w tym roku na pewno im się uda zdobyć puchar, a następnie poszedł do siebie.

Szybko się umył i po chwili leżał już w łóżku, próbując zasnąć. W jego głowie jednak przez cały czas siedziały słowa Dracona. Może faktycznie jadł za dużo? Może powinien zmniejszyć ilość jajek z sześciu dziennie do trzech?

\- Tak - westchnął. - To będzie dobry pomysł.

Harry stanął na wadze z mocno bijącym sercem.

Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć i sześć.

Mimo tego, że chłopak nie miał już nawet siły mówić, poczuł, jak ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca. Udało mu się. Schudł trochę ponad pięć kilogramów w ciągu dziesięciu dni. Był z siebie tak zadowolony, że stwierdził, iż pozwoli sobie zjeść na obiad kurczaka, a na kolacje zje jednego tosta z dużą ilością keczupu.

Na śniadanie było już za późno, więc mozolnym krokiem wyszedł ze swojego dormitorium, po czym poszedł w stronę lochów, gdzie miała odbyć się lekcja eliksirów.

Kiedy stał już przy klasie, ktoś złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę znajdującej niedaleko łazienki. Harry westchnął, kiedy zobaczył blond włosy Malfoya - kompletnie nie miał ochoty na słuchanie jego głupich uwag.

\- Masz napisać do Weasleyów - powiedział gniewnie Draco zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi. - Oni mogą wiedzieć coś na temat tego zioła. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że może mieć to związek z ich durnym sklepem.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. Tak właściwie to planował to zrobić, tylko jakimś cudem wyleciało mu to z głowy. Zmniejszenie porcji do trzech jajek dziennie, bieganie po ponad godzinę i na dodatek mnóstwo pracy domowej sprawiło, że miał za dużo na głowie i za mało czasu na zrobienie czegokolwiek.

\- Okej - mruknął. - Skoro coś wiedzą, to czas zakończyć tę sprawę. A tak poza tym mogłeś mi to powiedzieć przed klas…

Harry’emu poważnie zakręciło się w głowie, przez co upadł na podłogę oszołomiony. Miał czarno przed oczami, a serce biło mu okropnie szybko. Po jego ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

\- Potter - powiedział zaskoczony Malfoy. - Nie wygłupiaj się, wstawaj.

Harry jęknął cicho. Blondyn nie miał serca.

Kiedy wrócił mu wzrok, od razu się podniósł, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o umywalkę. Źle zrobił, że nie poszedł na śniadanie. Powinien chociaż zjeść to głupie jajko z chlebem.

\- Może i się męczysz - zaczął Malfoy, patrząc z góry na Pottera. - Ale wkrótce uda ci się schudnąć.

Harry spuścił głowę, nie mogąc znieść jego słów. Wszystko zaczynało być takie nierealne.

\- Tylko spójrz na siebie. - Złapał go za podbródek i podniósł jego głowę tak, by mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie. - Widzisz te wory pod oczami? Widzisz jak blady jesteś? To tylko pokazuje, że twoja dieta działa.

Potter patrzył na swoje odbicie. Faktycznie, był odrobinę blady i wyglądał na niewyspanego. Poza tym, po tym omdleniu czuł się fatalnie - ledwo udawało mu się utrzymać na nogach, podpierał się rękami o umywalkę.

\- Nie możesz zniszczyć tego, co zacząłeś.

Harry wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

\- Dlaczego ty mi to wszystko mówisz? - zapytał.

Draco spojrzał na jego odbicie.

\- Wiem, czego chcesz. Wiem, czego potrzebujesz - odparł i odsunął się od Harry’ego. Młody arystokrata zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. - Ja ci to mogę dać.

Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie działo, ale zaczęło mu się to podobać.

\- Nie zadawaj mi żadnych pytań, tylko pozwól mi się prowadzić, a dostaniesz czego tylko chcesz. Widzisz jak teraz wyglądasz? Jesteś tłusty. Co jest twoim celem, Potter?

Harry zamknął powoli oczy. Czuł, jakby miał zemdleć, a przez ogromne uczucie głodu miał ochotę wymiotować.

\- Schudnąć - szepnął. - Ważę teraz pięćdziesiąt dziewięć kilogramów…

\- Zróbmy z tego czterdzieści pięć.

Harry jedynie westchnął głośno.


End file.
